Holiday With A Hare
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: With the changing seasons and a very bored cousin, you could expect Erin Oswald to get a little angsty when the cheerful holiday of Christmas is right around the corner. But can a certain non-rabbit Role Holder change her mind about the cheerful festivites, and there are things worth celebrating? A short story co-written with supersushicupcake.
1. Chapter 1

With the exception of the collaborated plot that is depicted in the story, the author(s) makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice**. This piece has been co-written with **_supersushicupcake_** with her original character Alexandria "Alex" Liddel, and is an alternative version of the short story _My Idiot Cousin__. _Happy holidays to the loyal readers of _Carrot Cake_, and I hope that everyone will enjoy this little gift from me to you!

Allon-sy!

* * *

"Bored...so very bored...B-O-R-E-D...BOOOOORRRREED!"

A low grumble vibrated in the back of her throat as Alex pressed her forehead against a plush cushion on the four-poster bed, attempting to make the silence in her room would disappear. The light-haired young woman wanted to leave and go on an adventure, but she feared that a confrontation between herself and the Hatter will occur. He might even try to get her to wear revealing, feminine clothing again! The outsider sighed softly for a moment and then got off of the mattress before she walked towards a large window. "I wish Erin was here...then maybe...I wouldn't die from boredom." A small smile twitched the corners of her mouth as Alex thought about the intellectual scholar with wavy dark brown hair and narrowed bright green eyes.

Erin Oswald was a distant relative through a great-grandfather that had been removed twice from the family. But Alex and Erin did not know about their relation until five years ago, when the Liddell family visited Stratford-Upon-Avon. Looking back, the gullible child would have been coerced into a truck by men who promised to give her candy hadn't Erin saw the scene on the route to pick up parts for Uncle Sal. And even if she had been pushed into this strange world through a hole (though in the scholar's words, it was a cross-dimensional portal) instead of being kidnapped by a white rabbit, at least there someone else to talk to aside from the trigger-happy Role Holders!

Not to mention easing Alex's unending boredom.

When her sky blue eyes descended towards the grounds of Hatter Mansion, a giddy grin stretched across Alex's mouth before she placed either hand on the window. Walking down the cobblestoned pavement, Erin was dressed in a black apron that draped over a dark brown four buttoned suit that was stitched with blue pinstripes. The second-in-command of the Hatter Family toddled right behind the older foreigner, practically bouncing in his stride as his mauve orbs stared at the basket of carrots in Erin's hands. _Huh. Looks like she's finally gotten used to being around Elliot! I guess the treatment I suggested for my dear cousin's leporiphobia had actually worked, even though it lasted over sixty time changes. I am such a genius! _Alex puffed her chest in pride.

Even though she had been walking on eggshells since the crime boss began to aggressively pursue her, the sweet-toothed noticed that a few changes in Elliot's behavior when he was around Erin. Unfortunately, because of the irrational fear her cousin harbored, Erin always made an excuse to put distance between herself and the orange-haired Role Holder_. But thanks to my awesome idea for the treatment, my dear cousin can now have a conversation with Elliot and not faint! At least, that's what it looks like from the window!_ Alex thought before she shrugged her shoulders and opened the window. _However, there is no time to dawdle! I must relieve myself from boredom or I shall die from it!_ So without another word to say or think, the hyperactive outsider jumped out of the window on the fourth floor and right into Erin's arms. Completely forgetting how much an impact her entrance onto the proverbial stage affected the older woman as she released a low, pained grunt. "Ow….What the bloody hell happened?"

"Here you are, sweet cousin of mine!" The Liddell child crooned as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Erin's shoulder. Elliot could only gape at what he had just seen. "What the hell!? Did you seriously jump out the window!?" Alex ignored the question and continued to hug her cousin. "Erin! I've missed you! Now entertain me." Erin gave the cross-dressing relative a deadpanned expression.

"Alex, I was only gone for fifteen minutes...and what did I tell you about jumping out windows!? You could have gotten seriously hurt, or even killed!" The fair-haired foreigner pouted at Erin's scolding and crossed her arms under her chest. "I didn't jump out of the window...I leaped, there's a difference!" The scholar and the March Hare shared an exasperated expression. _Where is the logic in that?_

"Well, if you're bored why don't you ask Mister Dupre to play a game with you? If memory serves, he had challenged your integrity as a 'man', so to speak." The dark-haired foreigner suggested with a quirked brow. Alex stared at Erin for a moment before her face turned white. "D-D-Do you want me dead!? Blood will rip my heart out and eat it right in front of m-"

"What would I do, young lady?" A suave voice interrupted sending visible chills throughout Alex's body.

The blue-eyed outsider yelped in surprise and quickly hid behind Erin and used her tiny frame in a futile attempt to deflect the man's gaze. For God only knows why, the Mafioso terrified the Liddell child, especially when he raised the debt she and Erin owed him. When he didn't manipulate their monetary crisis to his benefit, the ebony-haired man just irritated her. So the feelings Alex had towards him were confusing, to say the least.

Bright green eyes blinked for a moment before Erin nodded her head to the Hatter. "Good afternoon, Mister Dupre. I trust everything is well?" In contrast to her petrified cousin, the older foreigner did not fear Blood. If anything, he was a damned wanker that enjoyed manipulating the people in his vicinity to ease his boredom. Still, she had to show some respect to the impromptu landlord.

"Yes, very, except it looks as if your cousin had damaged three precious rose bushes of mine," The Role Holder haughtily smirked as he pointed out the slightly disheveled greenery to the foreigners. "And just in case you were wondering, I'll be adding that to your debt." Blood confirmed with a wave of his hand. Erin turned to her relative and gave Alex an icy glare.

"E-E-Erin, those weren't there before! He must have used some type of magic or something!" Alex sputtered, but it did not calm the concealed anger that danced in the scholar's bright green eyes. Elliot, feeling pity for the younger foreigner, decided to help Alex in her predicament if his actions would earn him unspoken praise from Erin. "Aw, come on Blood, maybe you can cut them a break...Christmas is coming soon." However, instead of an expression of surprise or gratitude on her face, the March Hare was given exasperation when his mauve eyes met emerald orbs. _D-Did I say something wrong?_

"Christmas…It's gonna be Christmas soon?!" Alex crowed happily before she hopped away from Erin, completely forgetting that the head of the Hatter Family as threw her hands in the air and began to run around in circles. Elliot stared at the light-haired outsider in utter befuddlement. "What the-"

"Erin! If Christmas is almost here, then we have to celebrate your unbirthday this year!" Alex cut off the orange-haired Role Holder as she pounced back onto Erin with a grin that reached from ear to ear. " An…unbirthday?" Both of the men mused as they looked at the very dissatisfied scholar, who looked as if she had just swallowed a lemon.

"Alex…we have already talked about this: I do not have an unbirthday, nor do I want to celebrate something that shouldn't have happened in the first place." The coffee-haired college student said to her relative in an irritated voice. The sweet-toothed foreigner shot Erin an expression of disbelief and sadness. "But, Erin...you need to have an unbirthday. Everyone has one, so why should we be the exception to such a sacrilegious tradition?!"

Before Erin could say a word to her cousin, the March Hare interrupted the conversation with a quirked brow. "What's an 'unbirthday', Alex? Is it some kind of holiday from your world?" The Liddell girl-woman blinked in surprise for a moment, and then remembered that the Role Holders were still there.

"Ah! Well Erin doesn't know when her birthday is so...I picked Christmas so that she can get a lot of gifts!" Alex explained with a proud grin. Even though the older foreigner was recluse in nature and did not like celebrate the holidays, Alex loved them; especially Christmas. It was a time when families were supposed to get together to eat and exchange presents; at least, that was what she had seen from assorted holiday films. And the younger foreigner wanted to spend her first Christmas in Wonderland with Erin.

"So it's the young miss birthday?" Blood raised a curious brow towards Erin waiting for her reply. The green-eyed college student exhaled deeply and ran a hand through her dark brown bangs.

"I…do not care to celebrate a day that wasn't supposed to happen. It will only serve as a reminder of the pain that I have caused to people in the last twenty years. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to go back to the kitchen and resume my work." With a curt nod to the Mad Hatter and his second-in-command, Erin turned on the ball of her heel and continued her trek to the manor.

Silence fell onto the small group as the Role Holders blinked at Alex, waiting for an explanation to the cryptic words Erin had said to them.

The blue-eyed outsider sighed softly. "Let's just say that our family is becoming well-known for harboring grudges and passing them onto their children." Alex chuckled bitterly as a melancholy smile flickered over her pale face for a moment before she clapped her hands together. "Okay! I'm throwing Erin a party!" The March Hare's mauve eyes widened in surprise at the foreigner's declaration, and sputtered. ""But Erin said she didn't-"

"Lesson number one: when it comes to understanding vague people like Erin...do the opposite of what she says." The cross-dresser slyly grinned before turning to Blood. "Oi...I'm going to need your faceless workers and money." Alex demanded as she put a hand out towards the Mafioso. "Oh, really? And why should I give a spoiled brat like you anything?" The ebony-haired Role Holder asked cheekily.

The Liddell girl-child frowned at him for a moment before a cruel smile stretched across her mouth. "If you refuse to cooperate with me, then I'll just make your life more miserable then it already is. But in this case, I'll just be a bit more…creative."

"Oh? Do you truly think that your little threat can intimidate me? If I wanted to, I can kick you out of the mansion and let you die on the streets." Blood purred at the fair-haired outsider. But Alex refused to back down; she would do anything to make Erin happy, even barter with the devil incarnate.

"All right, fine! Give me the money and...I'll do anything you want."

"Anything I want, young miss?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Then it is a deal, milady. Please take as much as you need to prepare for the festivities. But remember, you will do _anything_ I want when it is over." Blood crooned softly before he tapped the brim of his top hat with the tip of his ornate cane. Alex blinked at the Role Holder in confusion for a moment until her sky blue eyes widened with realization and horror.

"No, wait! I take back what I just said!"

"You're too late, my dear. Elliot, help the young lady with the…unbirthday preparations." The Mafioso ordered with a dark glint in his bright green eyes before he walked off and left the second-in-command at the mercy of an outsider with a sweet tooth. Alex slapped a hand over her face, silently wondering what she had done in a previous life to deserve the unwanted attention of a crime boss. Just as she was about to brood on the situation any further, the light-haired foreigner felt a light tap on her shoulder; she turned around and saw the March Hare. "Um...what should I do?" The Role Holder asked.

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to prepare the party without Elliot's assistance, Alex decided to give him a simple but vital task. "I need you to distract Erin while the Tweedles and I get everything ready."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, use your head Elliot…or better yet, use your body!"

"Oh, right. Wait, what is that supposed to mean?!" The orange-haired Role Holder asked as he felt his face turn bright red at the…implications behind the foreigner's words. Alex just shrugged her shoulders and turned on the ball of her heel, immediately darting towards Hatter Mansion's front entrance. "Interpret however you want!" Were the last words that Elliot had heard before the Liddell cross-dresser disappeared from his sight.

xHwHx

The red-faced March Hare shakily exhaled before he started to walk towards the Hatter compound. _I-I have to use my body to distract Erin? H-how can I do that?! 'W-we've only held hands, and that's all the physical contact we've exchanged the treatment stopped! I-is it possible that Alex has given me permission...to go further with her cousin?! _Elliot could feel his cheeks darken at the thought, but immediately shook his head side to side in an attempt to purge any licentious fantasies from his mind.

When he had agreed to help Erin alleviate her fear of rabbits, Elliot's role in the treatment was to hold the green-eyed foreigner in his arms for an hour per time change; but if he was called away from Hatter Mansion to do some work, then the scholar would be confined in her room with a servant and the animal in question for the same amount of time. However, simply holding Erin wasn't enough to quell the steady ticking in his clock, much less the affection he had developed towards the older foreigner. He might appear to be a decent trigger-happy Role Holder on the surface, but Elliot was a bona fide Mafioso; if there was something that he wanted, he would take it without any hesitation.

Even if the person he desired was completely clueless about a concept like love.

The March Hare swallowed the lump in his throat as his mauve eyes stared at the double doors of the kitchen with an anxious expression. "Well if I have permission...then...I should m-m-make the most of it right?" Elliot inhaled deeply and pushed the right door open with a calloused palm, his clock steadily calming at the thought of the older foreigner.

However, when he saw Erin standing over the counter slicing carrots with a knife, the Role Holder felt his face grow warm the gears inside his 'heart' began to race again. He didn't know why, but the dark-haired foreigner made him feel like this…and he liked it.

"E-E-Eri-" Elliot stopped himself before clearing his throat. G-get a hold of yourself, Elliot! Blood gave you an important mission! You can't fail him; after all the trouble he had gone to free you from that damned prison! "Excuse me, Erin?"

The coffee-haired foreigner turned her head towards the source of the sound and stared at with his violet orbs for a brief moment before Erin resumed her task. "Good afternoon, Mister March. Is there something that you need?"

Elliot shook his head. "Um...well, not really. But ...do you need help though?" The orange-haired Mafioso asked as he walked to her side in long strides before he peered over Erin's shoulder in mild curiosity, "I have some experience in the kitchen. Maybe I can…help with whatever you are doing?"

The green-eyed foreigner blinked at him in surprise. "You're familiar with the layout of this facility, Mister March? I didn't think you would even have time to be in here because you are the second-in-command of the Hatter compound."

The March Hare chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head with a calloused palm. "Well, before I had been given my Role, I used to help out my folks around their bakery. But…that was a long time ago." Elliot said with a wry smile before he walked away from the foreigner and grabbed a purple apron that hung over a wall adjacent to the oven. Erin blinked at Elliot for a moment and sighed softly. _Well, it is too late to turn him away now. I might as well acquire his assistance if Mister March is willingly to help me before he goes back to work. _

"Very well…Mister Dupre has instructed the staff to prepare dinner for a meeting between the Hatters and the head of a small crime family in two time periods. I have a casserole in the oven and there is a soup on the stove. The only dishes that still need to be made are stuffing for the roasted turkey and a filet mignon. There isn't much to do left, and I was working on the prep work for a carrot cake. You will present for the meeting, correct?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then I guess it would be best for you to work on the cake, since you are one of the few residents in the vicinity that knows this recipe like the back of your hand. I'll work on the stuffing and get that ready before the staff comes back from the town with the poultry. Is that fine with you, Mister March?" Elliot nodded and exclaimed his enthusiasm with an ecstatic grin stretched across his face.

"S-sure! Just leave everything to me, Erin!"

"All right. I am counting on you, Mister March."

xHwHx

Even though his appointed task was simple, the March Hare couldn't help but wish that this moment would last forever. Working next to Erin in the kitchen was…peaceful, and enjoyable. It was a far cry from the work he was used to as the second-in-command of the Hatter Family. She had let him cook his favorite carrot dish!

_It's been such a long time since I had worked in this place…I'd almost forgotten what it was like to fix something that you can be proud of and share it with others_, Elliot thought before his mauve orbs stole a glance at the coffee-haired foreigner beside him, _but I think it's even better when the food you serve is for the one you really care about. Someone you can't live without. I just…wish Erin would realize how precious she is in this world. To Alex, and to me. _

But when he walked over to the sink and turned on the water so that he can wash his hands, Elliot saw the gatekeepers toddling towards the front gates with boxes in their grasp. _Ah, that's right. Alex was supposed to get stuff for Erin's birth-**unbirthday** party. Speaking of which…why isn't she with the brats? _Just as he was about to excuse himself from the kitchen and ask them about Alex's whereabouts, Elliot's sensitive ears picked up her boisterous voice.

"UWAH! RUN! I GOT THE TREE! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Gah! Big Brother! What did you do!?"

"Don't ask questions and run boys! Run!"

The March Hare stared at the scene in front of him with a deadpanned expression. _Good grief, they're gone for only an hour and Alex had to be followed by an angry bear back to the- WHAT THE HELL?! A BEAR?!_ Violet eyes widened with horror as he saw the three troublemakers and the animal burst through the gates. _This is not good! I need to get Erin out here before she gets hurt, or else Blood will get mad at me! He might not care that much for Erin, but Alex is gonna be upset if something happens to her and she'll give him the silent treatment!_

"E-Erin we've been working for a while, why don't we take a break?!" Elliot didn't wait for Erin's response as he grabbed her hand and dragged her quickly out of the kitchen.

"W-wait a minute! Mister March, the stuffing needs to go into the ove-"

ROAR!

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

"W-what in the world is going on Mister March?! Is there an intruder on the premises?!"

"I-It's nothing, Erin! Really, it isn't!"

"For a man who works in the Hatters syndicate as the second-in-command, you are a terrible liar outside of your occupation, Mister March!" The green-eyed college student replied as she and Elliot made a sharp turn at the end of the hallway.

Or maybe it's just because I can't lie to you!"

Elliot teasing responded as he looked over his shoulder and flashed the baffled foreigner a smile. Adrenaline rushed through the Role Holder's veins as he continued to pull Erin down the twists and turns of the narrow hallways. He didn't know why the gears in his clock were spinning out of control. Perhaps it was from idea of being found out by the dark brunette, or just cradling her hand in his?

"But if that is the case Mister March, then may you please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?!" Erin yelped in irritation as the orange-haired Mafioso tugged her through the labyrinth known as Hatter Mansion. Suddenly, Elliot halted in his tracks and turned his head to the green-eyed outsider. "You want to know what's going on?" He asked as he released Erin's hand, a bit surprised to see the crossed expression on her face. The college graduate vehemently nodded her head.

"Yes, I would like to know why in the world the servants are shooting their guns on these grounds because if my memory serves me right, Mister Dupre is a cautious man and does not let anyone who isn't a member of his organization into his territory!" Elliot stared at Erin for a moment before sighed heavily and placed a hand on his hip.

"I guess...there's no use hiding it from you. Blood found out that some spies snuck in. At first, he thought it would be interesting to keep them around, see what they're planning. And now, well...he's grown bored of them and those gun shots you heard..." Elliot paused before scratching behind his head. "Well...they were being taken care of. And I didn't want you getting hurt." The second-in-command smoothly lied, hoping that Erin would believe him.

"…If that is the case, then the reason you offered to help me in the kitchen was because Blood wanted to make sure nothing happened to me, or else Alex would be pissed at him?" Erin asked with an inquisitive expression in her bright green eyes. The March Hare nodded and answered her in a blunt manner, though in actuality he was relieved that he didn't spoil the surprise that Alex had in store for the coffee-haired scholar.

"Yeah."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my arse back there Mister March, really I do, but I still have a job to finish. And as soon as it's done, then I can get some sleep. I haven't slept a bloody wink in the last five time changes." Erin mumbled before she turned on the ball of her heel. But just as she was about to trek towards kitchen with determination to continue cooking, calloused hands coiled around Erin's waist and pulled her willowy frame back to a chiseled chest.

"I'm sure the kitchen is a mess right now, and….if you're tired, then you ought to get some sleep. I mean, I wouldn't want you to lose a finger when you're slicing potatoes, Erin." Elliot said with a sheepish grin. The college student turned her head to the March Hare and frowned. "I was fine when we were working earlier, but I suppose it would be pointless to finish what I had started in a messy kitchen because more time would be wasted on cleaning than cooking," Erin leaned back and gently bumped the back of her head against Elliot's right arm, "and while it is true that I am...tired, but where in the world could I rest? We have been running around Hatter Mansion for quite some time and I do not know where we are!"

The Role Holder blinked at the foreigner for a moment before his hands gently squeezed the middle of her body. "U-um, actually Erin...We're standing in front of my room." Bright green eyes locked with honest mauve ones as the dark-haired outsider stared at Elliot with a dubious expression. "...You're pulling my leg, Mister March." Elliot shook his head. "N-no, not at all." He faintly blushed at Erin before he reached forward and opened the door in front of them; the room was large, but it lacked the extravagance and priceless antiques that Erin had often seen in Blood's office. _Then again, Mister March is a high-ranking member in the Hatter Family so he doesn't have a lot of time on his hands_, the college student thought as she followed Elliot inside, closing the door behind them, _if anything, the only activity he can do outside of work hours is just sleep._

Before her mind could further examine the second-in-command's room, she felt a hand coil around her shoulder. Erin blinked in mild surprise and turned to the March Hare with a blank expression on her face. "Is there something wrong, Mister March?" Elliot's ears darkened to a shade of maroon as he raised a clenched fist and cleared his throat. "W-well, I-I have paperwork to finish b-but you could take a nap on the bed."

"Are you sure? I'd be more than content to sleep over there," Erin jerked her head towards a wooden chair that sat in the far right corner of Elliot's room, "plus, if you finish the paperwork and you want to get some sleep, then you will not have to worry about waking me up on the mattress." The March Hare vehemently shook his head.

"R-really it isn't a big deal, Erin! J-just get comfortable and sleep, o-okay?"

"If you say so, Mister March…."

"I'm sure! P-please, Erin…I insist that you use my room to rest!"

"All right, all right, Mister March. No need to shout," the coffee-haired foreigner grumbled before she turned on the ball of her heel and walked towards the four-poster bed, "I can hear you just fine when you use your inside voice."

Once she slipped off her dark-brown suit jacket and shoes, Erin crawled onto the mattress. Within less than a few minutes, darkness clouded bright green eyes before they slid closed.

xHwHx

Alex hummed happily as the fair-haired foreigner skipped down the hallways of Hatter Mansion. Since she had Elliot distract Erin in any which way he saw fit, the unbirthday party was all set and ready to start! The Christmas tree was decorated, the presents were bought, and the strawberry shortcake is on the table ready to be eaten by yours truly!

_Now that's left is to find my dearest cousin and drag her to the ballroom! Now, where could that rabbit have hid her? I've checked the kitchen and Erin's room, but she's not there! Since I've come this far, I might as well try Elliot's room! _The hyperactive outsider thought before she turned on the ball of her heel and toddled towards a wooden door with 'Elliot' etched on the top. Without even bothering to raise a hand and knock, Alex kicked the door open.

BAM!

"Oi! Elliot where is-" Alex crowed cheerfully as she strode into the room with a wide grin and sky blue eyes closed. However, when she opened them, they widened with utter shock. Leaning back against the headboard of the four-poster bed was a shirtless second-in-command and Erin cuddled on his chest. Crème colored sheets were coiled around their waists, but thankfully the fair-haired foreigner could see the collar of Erin's long-sleeved white shirt in the dimly-lit chamber. Elliot's brown ears twitched at the noise. But when his drowsy mauve eyes saw the sweet-toothed outsider standing in his room, they widened in surprise and he felt his face turn dark maroon.

"A-A-Alex!?"

"…..!"

Before either of them could exchange another word with each other, Alex turned on the ball of her heel and ran out of the room. When she closed the door behind her, the bright-eyed outsider held her head in agony twins streams of blood spurted out of her nose.

_What happened?! Why was Elliot in the bed with Erin?! C-C-Could it be...that he attacked my poor, innocent naive cousin while she was sleeping an-and did that!? Did he tempt her?!_ Alex thought frantically before she bit the edge of her thumb. _O-O-Or is it the other wa-way around?! Did Erin seduce him?! From what I could see she was still dressed but Elliot wasn't wearing a shirt...OH GOSH! Is my cousin a predator?!_

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYMORE!" Alex wailed before her brain short-circuited and she collapsed on the floor, the silvery wisp of her frail little soul leaving her mortal body.


	2. Chapter 2

With the exception of the collaborated plot that is depicted in the story, the author(s) makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice**. This piece has been co-written with **_supersushicupcake_** with her original character Alexandria "Alex" Liddel, and is an alternative version of the short story _My Idiot Cousin__._

Allon-sy!

* * *

The twenty-year-old outsider hummed softly as she walked down a cobblestoned pavement with groceries in either hand. After the unexpected cancellation of the unbirthday party Alex had planned just for Erin, the fair-haired had been avoiding her and the Hatters' second-in-command. Despite the fact that she had seen her relative throw a temper tantrum on more than one time occasion since they arrived in this dimension, Erin knew that something was bothering Alex, but she had no idea what to do because the Liddell girl-child wouldn't talk to her. _Uncle Sal….what would you do if someone you cared about couldn't explain what was wrong with them? Would you leave them alone and wait until they're ready to talk? Or would you pull the problem out of them forcefully?_ Erin thought desperately_. I…I'm at lost at what course of action I should take. _

Just before her mind could ponder any further on the current predicament, cat-like green eyes blinked in surprise when they spotted a snow white carriage parked in front of Hatter Mansion. _Well, isn't that different. How long has it been since I saw one of those back in my world? Too long, perhaps. But then again, what's the point of using one when a train or taxi is always ready to be of service?_ The coffee-haired foreigner pondered as she continued her trek towards the enormous gates, halfheartedly admiring the ebony-colored animals that stood in front of the carriage, _nice looking steeds though. They have got to be at least fifteen hands high, maybe sixteen*. _

"Ah, Erin! What are you doing out here?" The college student nearly jumped in the air as a baritone voice echoed through the terrain, but her tense shoulders quickly sagged in relief when she saw an orange-haired man with brown rabbit ears and mauve eyes leaped from behind the extravagant vehicle. "Mister March. Odd seeing you out here near this...carriage. Is Hatter Mansion supposed to be having guests for a few time periods?" Erin asked with a quirked brow. Elliot blinked at the foreigner for a moment before he shook his head.

"No. Actually, Blood asked me to bring this thing out from the storage and have it ready for him by the time he got done with some unfinished business." The Role Holder knew better than to question the motive behind his superior's actions, though the inquisitive thoughts still lingered. But he had been given a chance to guess, it probably had something to do with Alex. _Speaking of which...she's been avoiding me for more than a couple of time periods. But why? Did I do something that made her mad at me? O-or is it because she walked in my room when I decided to take a nap with Erin?! _Elliot felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. _I-I_  
_guess that would make sense, I mean, Erin is her cousin for Dealer's sake! B-But it's not like we were kissing or anything! I-I was just tired from doing all of that paperwork and w-when I saw how peaceful Erin looked when she is sleeping...I wanted to hold her. _A heavy sigh exhaled from the orange-haired man. _W-why_ _is_ _it so hard to... to love a foreigner in this world? _Just when his murky thoughts were about to take an even darker turn, Erin's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Mister March? Is there something wrong?" Elliot's mauve orbs blinked once, then twice before they widened in surprise at the close proximity between himself and the college student. "N-no, I'm fine! I'm completely fine!" The March Hare sputtered as he began to wave his arms like a frantic Jubjub bird.

"...Are you sure?"

"A-absolutely! I followed Blood's orders to the letter. How could I not be fine?!" Elliot exclaimed with a forced smile, hoping that the intuitive foreigner would believe him. Erin stared at the Role Holder for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. But if...there is anything that is bothering you...my door is open. And if I'm not there...you'll know where to find me." The emerald-eyed maiden said softly with slightly flushed cheeks. But unbeknownst to her, the words she spoke triggered an irregular tick in Elliot's clock.

**Ti**Ck.

T**oC**k.

**Ti**Ck.

To**Ck**.

"Y-Yeah...I do. T-Thanks, Erin." The March Hare murmured with maroon-colored cheeks and brown rabbit ears pressed against either side of his head as a sign of sheepish behavior. _This woman...how could anything she does or say have such an affect on me? Is it because...because I love her? "_U-Um...d-do you want some help? With carrying those bags, I mean." Elliot asked as he gestured a calloused palm at the items that were in the foreigner's hands.

"Huh? No, I'm all right. But thank you, Mister March. Ah, but there is something I wanted to give you before I forgot. Do you recall the restaurant in town that served all of those carrot dishes?" Erin asked before she leaned down and placed one of the plastic bags down. The orange-haired Role Holder blinked at the college graduate for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask, Erin?"

"Well...I talked to the owner and asked him if he could teach a few of the recipes so that I might...cook them for you. But instead of teaching me, he wrote all of them down on paper with warm regards to the employees in the Hatter compound and of course, Mister Dupre. T-This isn't much a present...and Christmas is over but...here," The foreigner muttered as she pulled out a leather book from the plastic bag and stretched it towards the March Hare, "happy holidays...and thank you for looking after Alex when I'm not around."

Violet orbs widened to the size of dinner plates at the object before Elliot swept Erin off of the ground and began to spin her around in his arms. "Thank  
you, Erin! This is the best Christmas present ever!" The college student squirmed in discomfort as the Role Holder's grasp around her middle tightened. "Y-you're  
welcome Mister March but may you please loosen your grip? I'm feeling...light-headed!" Erin wheezed.

"Slacking on the job so you could hold your lover, Elliot? I thought you were raised better than that." A dark voice purred softly, interrupting the 'tender' moment between the March Hare and the coffee-haired foreigner. The two of them craned their heads to the source of the noise and saw Blood Dupre standing a few feet from them with a conniving smirk stretched across his pale face. "Ah, boss!" Elliot squawked in surprise before he immediately placed Erin back onto the ground and scurrying to his superior's side.

"You know there are rooms in the compound to accommodate and be...affectionate with the young miss, Elliot. Though from what I have heard recently, you didn't mind the extra company at all." Blood remarked in a smug tone. The March's Hare ears burned a shade of magenta as Elliot tried to explain himself to the Mafioso, "T-T-That was an accident, boss! I swear it!"

The Mad Hatter simply laughed at his subordinate's embarrassed expression. "There's no need to apologize about ravishing a woman you desire, Elliot...And I'm sure she doesn't mind the attention." He said before walked to the carriage and tapped on it with the tip of his cane once, then twice until an ornate door swung open.

Elliot just nodded as he watched Blood enter the vehicle with the grace of a faux gentleman. "Uh...R-right. But...W-what are you doing, boss?" The second-in-command asked, unaware of the shady grin that stretched across Blood's face. "All in good time, Elliot. Everything shall be revealed in good time." He crooned softly as he sat in the carriage, waiting patiently for his 'gift' to arrive.

xHwHx

Inside the Hatter Mansion's extravagant ballroom, Alex was removing ornaments from the walls with a sullen expression on her face. Even though she had every intention of giving Erin the best unbirthday party in all of Wonderland, the fair-haired outsider could not find the motivation to celebrate after she had seen her cousin sleeping with the mafia's second-in-command arms. _It's not because I don't hate Elliot or anything but Erin is like...the mother I wish I had_, _and seeing her with in bed with a close friend is totally gross! _Alex shuddered at the thought. _Uwah, I'll never get that image out of my head! I am...scarred for life! _ "Big Brother? Why are you taking down the Christmas decorations?" The pajama-clad gatekeepers asked the blue-eyed outsider in an innocent tone. Alex averted her attention away from the wall to stare Dee and Dum for a moment.

"I am taking these down...because your big brother can no longer enjoy Christmas without associating the holiday to a hormonal couple." She replied before the vivid memory flashed across her eyes. Alex wailed in agony as streams of blood trickled down her nose, "Ack! WHY!? CHRISTMAS IS SUPPOSED TO BE RATED G! THINK ABOUT THE CHILDREN!"

The Bloody Twins blinked at the foreigner with a deadpanned expression before they turned to each other. "Big Brother saw something scary didn't he, Brother?" Dum said to Dee.

"Yup! he must've seen the Grinch."

"Wonder what he stole this time, Brother?"

"One can only guess, Brother. He is a mean ol' Grinch an' is cuddly as a cactus. Isn't that how the song goes?"

"I think so...then somethin' about a seasick crocodile."

"...My cousin's innocence."

"Huh? Did you something, Big Brother?" Red and blue orbs widened in curiosity at the fair-haired outsider as they watched her step down from the ladder with Christmas decorations in one hand. When Alex's feet touched the ground, she turned to them and said with a blank expression, "The Grinch...He stole innocence from my precious, pure-hearted cousin."

"EH?! WHY WOULD HE DO TAKE SOMETHING FROM BIG SISTER?!" The gatekeepers yelled in childish outrage. Alex sighed deeply before she walked over and patted them on the head. "Because, boys...He is a very, very mean Grinch."

"That stupid Grinch ruined Christmas, didn't he Brother?"

"Definitely, Brother! Let's find his cave so we can kill 'im and get Big Sister's innocence back!" A lopsided grin stretched across the girl-child's face as she heard those sweet, sweet words. "Well...if that's gonna be the case, then try to least leave him half dead so I can have a little action myself! Got that, boys?" Dee and Dum beamed at the outsider's praise before nodding happily.

"Yeah, you got it, Big Brother!"

Alex hummed in approval, ruffling their hair for a moment until she leaned down to pick up a overflowing box of Christmas ornaments. "Good! Now, I've gotta go put these decorations away but when I get back we'll think of a plan to the Grinch's cave!" The gender-confused sweet tooth waved her free hand at the Bloody Twins before she kicked down the door and left the ballroom...with a 'bang'.

xHwHx

A forlorn groan left the foreigner's mouth as Alex continued to walk down the extensive hallway. _Well, I might not have been able to watch Christmas movies, eat unbirthday cake, or sing carols with Erin this year, but there is always next time! And maybe by then that...that horrible image shall disappear from my subconscious forever!_ The Liddell descendant thought with renewed confidence. But just as her mind was about to ponder any more possibilities, Alex saw something shiny twinkle on the floor. "Eh? What's this? Oh, it's a piece of candy!"

Teal eyes brightened with delight before the brunette immediately placed the box on the ground and grabbed the treat, devouring it in a single minute. "Yummy! Oh, here is another one! and another! Is this a trail to a secret confectionary kingdom?!" Alex crowed in delight as she swallowed one piece of candy after another, thus disregarded the etiquette of not picking up food from the floor and eating it.

Time passed.

She had no idea where the trail of treat was leading her, but the Liddell girl-child was determined to eat every last morsel until she found the candy kingdom. _I must do this! It is my destiny as an outsider in Wonderland! And it heal the mental scars I have attained from seeing Erin and Elliot together,_ Alex thought as she continued to follow the shiny wrappers, _speaking of which, where is she? I know I've been avoiding her for a while, but still...she's family. Oh, maybe she is at the candy kingdom, waiting for me to share a piece of strawberry shortcake with her?! _Just when the fair-haired foreigner popped another piece into her mouth, a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Uh, Alex? What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? What?" Alex blinked in confusion for a moment before she looked up with a mouth of chocolate and saw Erin standing a few feet away from her. But just as she was about to say something, an orange-haired man appeared from behind the college graduate and pulled her into a tight embrace. Teal eyes widened in horror and surprise as Elliot cuddled with her cousin. Erin turned her head to the Hatters' second-in-command and said, "Mister March may you please relinquish your grip on me a little?!"

"B-but I don't want to, Erin! You're so soft and warm!"

"If you are cold, then why don't you go inside?!"

" 'Cause I want to stay here with you."

"That makes no sense at all, Mister March!"

"Uwah!" Alex began to choke on the confectionary as the not-so distant memory between the March Hare and the green-eyed foreigner flashed across her mind's eye. _Oh the horror, the utter horror of it all!_ Bright green eyes widened in panic before Erin pulled herself away from Elliot and ran towards the crouched brunette, slapping Alex's back with her hand. "Damn it Alex, how many times do I have tell you? Don't bite off more than you can chew or in this case, eat too many pieces of candy at one time?!"

Once the teal-eyed cross dresser stopped wheezing on the confectionary that was lodged in her throat, she stared at Erin with a reddened face for a moment and said, "S-s-sorry. I was just following a trail of sweets... and I couldn't help myself." The coffee-haired foreigner felt her eye twitch as she stared at Alex with an exasperated expression. "You were following a trail of sweets, and had no idea...where it ended? Remind me again how I am related to you, Alex."

"W-well...we're cousins through someone twice removed from the Liddell family tree?"

"... You are hopeless. An utterly, completely hopeless sweet tooth."

"Ah-ha! So you've finally acknowledged my rightful title, Erin?"

"...That was sarcasm, Alex."

"Dang it!"

"Be that as it may...are you going to go back to Hatter Mansion and warm up since you've eaten more than enough candy to last several time changes?" Erin asked as she pinched her nose, trying to stifle the symptoms of an oncoming migraine. Alex shook her head. "Nah! I haven't seen where this trail ends...maybe it leads to a candy kingdom! Yay! I found another piece!"

Elliot just blinked at the younger foreigner as she eagerly continued to devour the confectionary trail. _How in the name of the Dealer **are** these two related? I guess that's one mystery even Wonderland can't solve._ The March Hare thought before his mauve colored eyes followed the shiny wrappers to the foot of the carriage. _Wait a minute. If Blood had ordered me to purchase a copious amount of candy from the town...and then prepare for a two-day trip at a reclusive inn, then his plan all along was-!_

"Oi...Um...Alex..."

"Hey! The trail ends in front of this carriage!" Alex piped, completely ignoring the orange-haired Role Holder. But if she had known better...she would have listened to what Elliot to say. However, it has been proven time and time again that the fair-haired outsider was not the brightest crayon in the box. And an idiot. When she reached for the last piece, the teal-eyed cross dresser was suddenly hoisted off the ground and pulled into the luxurious carriage by a pair of gloved hands that were white as snow, though their owner's personality was not even close to such purity.

"Gah! What the hell?! Help! Murder! Police! Rape! Erin, save me!" The Liddell girl-child yelled as she continued to fight off the perpetrator in the vehicle, even though it began to toddle away from the premises a moment late when the door closed quietly. Erin and Elliot could only stare at the scene with an exasperated expression.

"It's too late now." Elliot sweat dropped as he placed a calloused palm on the college graduate's shoulder. "Your cousin really is an idiot...no offense." Erin just shook her head. "None taken, Mister March. None taken. However...with Mister Dupre absent from the Hatter Mansion, you are going to very busy right?"

A heavy sigh left the orange-haired Role Holder before he lifted his other hand and waved at the departing carriage. "I guess so...since those damned stains won't be any help at all." _However...I'm getting the feeling that the boss will have a lot more difficult time trying to seduce Alex on the trip with all the furniture she might throw at him. Oh, well. Happy holidays, Blood._

"Well...before you tackle the workload Mister Dupre has left you to do while he is gone...would you like to bake a carrot cake together?" Erin asked as she scratched the edge of her nose with reddened cheeks. Elliot felt his own face darken with delight before a large grin stretched at his lips and pulled the green-eyed outsider into a tight embrace.

"Yeah...I'd to do like that."

* * *

I would like to thank _NicoNicoMix_, _slashingfruit101_, _anomaly.1_, _C4rd of Sp4de_, _Quiet Harmony-chan_, _supersushicupcake_, _Guest_,_ xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx_, and _Momochan77_ for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story as I have writing it with my co-author!

*= When a horse or any other equonine is measured by its height, the proper unit to use is hands. One hand is equal to four inches or ten centimeters.


End file.
